


basement high

by nygmobs



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions?, Probably very OOC, i hardly write het couples but this was for someone, i still don't know how to tag, no beta we die like men, this is really bad but go off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs
Summary: jakie and hyde get high together in formans basement
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	basement high

saturday 1978 formans basement 

jakie and hyde were sitting beside one another in the circle, a joint in their hands, it took a few more puffs of the joint 'til they started to feel their high. 

jakie giggles a little as she blows smoke from her mouth, hyde turns his head to the side to look at her and smiles something less of a smirk. jakie turns her head and meets his eyes, she smiles back to him. 

"we've, we've never done this. i mean just the two of us it's usually with the group" jakie says gesturing between the both of them. 

hyde shrugs taking another puff from his joint before replying "guess not, first time for everything though, right?"

jakie laughs and nods her head "i guess so" she says taking another puff of the joint in her hand. 

"it's quieter without everyone being here"

"we can make it louder down here if you want," hyde says smirking as he turns his head to look at jakie. 

jakie hits him over on the arm "shut the hell up, no"

"ow" hyde laughs "i was just kidding man, but if you want to, i'm down"

"i fucking hate you"

hyde looks down at his feet for a second smiling to himself, then back up to jakie "i fucking hate you too"

"do you?" jakie pouts. 

"i hate you, as much as you hate me"

"i don't hate you though, in fact, i like you a lot"

"i know you do jakie, i like you a lot too"

jakie nods her head looking at the floor then back up to the other. 

"but that, that doesn't mean anything. but i don't know" hyde says his eyes soft as he looks at jakie. 

"it could"

"what?"

"it could mean something, we could do something about it, i mean about us," jakie told him. 

hyde leans forwarded putting his hands on either side of his face sighing "and what do you suppose we do about it then?"

"i don't know, whatever people do who like each other do, and i mean actually like each other, not how michael and i were"

"you want to date?"

"i don't know! maybe, yes?"

"i think i do too"

hyde looks over to jakie meeting her eyes. he leans forward until their faces were mere inches apart, he closes the gap between them meeting jakie's lips with his own, jakie's eyes widen in surprise but soon then flutter shut as she kisses hyde back, their lips move in sync with one another. 

they pull apart to catch their breaths, they stay in the same position for a minute their foreheads resting on the others. they lean back looking at each other. 

"that was- that was good" jakie laughed 

"yeah it was, we should do it more often"

"get high and kiss?"

hyde shrugs "we don't have to get high, but yeah sure whatever"

jakie breaths in a laugh "what does this mean, what are we?"

"whatever you want us to be i guess"

"good then, we're dating, let's just not let the others know"

hyde laughs "yeah okay then, and yes let's not let the others know we wouldn't hear the end of it"

"you're probably right" jakie shrugs 

"i am right"

"are we going to remember any of this?"

"i don't know, maybe we will"

"i hope we do" 

"yeah i do too"


End file.
